Marriage of Convenience
by UNCPanda
Summary: To give Naruto the happiness he deserves, Sakura makes a sacrifice that will forever alter the course of her life. Hiashi and Sakura. Complete!
1. A Proposal

This was her last hope; Tsunade hadn't been capable of stopping Hinata's marriage to Neji, the village elders just wanted to see her squirm and none of the clan heads she knew were willing to get involved. At nineteen Sakura was now co-head of the hospital with Shizune. She had filled out nicely; her curves having developed and her hair now reached to her mid back. She had been stuck at the hospital all day; from eight in the morning to four-thirty, a mere half hour ago, she had been stuck in meetings. She had had just enough time to spruce up her make-up and make her way over to the Hyuuga compound. Luckily her crème silk, button up shirt and black pencil skirt were still presentable, her black pumps were a little less lucky, as the bottoms were covered with a light coat of brown dirt.

Nodding to the guards positioned outside the Hyuuga compound she was led inside by a branch family member. Removing her shoes she followed behind the woman, bare footed, through the winding hallways. She stopped at the entrance to a private wing. The woman did a slight bow "Hiashi-sama is in the room all the way at the end of the hall. Kneel outside the door, he is expecting you." Sakura returned the bow and walked the length of the hallway, her skirt swishing slightly.

Doing as instructed she sunk to her knees and her hands went to her lap, her head falling forwards just enough that her hair curtained her face. She heard footsteps then the sliding of the screen door as it opened. "Haruno-san." Hiashi's voice was smooth and masculine "Please come in."

Rising to her feet she did as she was asked. Standing in the middle of the room some-what awkwardly, she waited for him to close the door and perform the necessary hand seals. Four seals around the room flashed quickly and then dimmed. Hiashi went to sit at the small kotatsu in the small sitting area in his room. There was fresh tea there. He motioned for her to sit and she obeyed. She poured the tea; first for him and then for herself and waited for him to take the first sip.

He took several sips before breaking the silence "Your tea will get cold."

"You know I'm not here for the tea."

Hiashi set down his cup and hummed and agreement "I've received your letters."

Sakura met his gaze head on "I've received your responses, I just need your final answer."

Hiashi chuckled "How straight forward."

"The wedding is in a week, we need to work fast."

"Agreed, I simply need to know why before I give you my answer."

"Naruto, he loves her." Sakura's mind flashed to the night months earlier when he had suddenly shown up at her house, already drunk with another six-pack in tow. He had collapsed on her couch beer in hand and told her his troubles.

"He's her cousin!" Sakura sighed, this was the fifth time Naruto had spewed this drunken rant, and each time it broke yet another piece of her heart. "And her dad says there's nothing he can do; that's total B.S. he's the head of the clan, and she, she's his heir. The SOB disowned her as heir, remember that?" Sakura nodded sitting down on the coffee table. "He's doing it to make her miserable you know, that's why Hanabi ran away with that Sentry guard you know. Cause he's so demanding and spiteful and well you know." Sakura said nothing as she took the now empty bottle from her surrogate brother and helped him lay down on the couch. She retrieved the blanket she had strewn over the back and covered him. "Sakura-chan?"

"Hmm."

"Why does the world hate me?"

"It doesn't hate you Naruto."

"Yes it does; I grew up without parents, hated by the entire village. Then I find out Hinata-chan loves me and I have it for a bit and that's taken away from me too."

"Naruto . . ." a snore made her pause and she kissed his cheek "I'll fix this for you Naruto, I'll make sure you get your girl."

Sakura came out of her memory and stared into Hiashi's eyes "He deserves to be happy. They all do."

"And what of your happiness?"

Sakura smiled though it held no joy "I've had my share. It's time to give someone else a shot."

Hiashi nodded "I had already long made up my mind before you came in. Hinata and Hanbi are my daughters, Neji is my nephew; I want them to be happy, no matter what others might say. The preparations for the wedding stopped last night, the elders are approaching the village council as we speak. We have the sessions where you healed my eyes as the back story of how we know each other. You'll be given a year Sakura, to tie up any loose ends you may have and receive the necessary training you will need."

Sakura bowed her head "Thank you Hyuuga-sama."

Hiashi stood and walked over to the girl; kneeling beside her he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his chest. She broke down, crying into his robe as his hand stroked her hair. She barely heard his next words over her sobs, "Hiashi Sakura, I am your fiancé now; your soon to be husband. Call me Hiashi." Sakura nodded and continued sobbing and Hiashi continued to hold the girl. He held her until she fell asleep and then he laid her in his bed soon to be theirs and stared at her. He would be her confidant, and she his. They would be the only two who would know the truth, after all a secret wasn't a secret if everyone knew. He would do everything he could to make her life comfortable, to give her some sort of happiness.

Covering her with a blanket Hiashi left the room and went to await the council and the council's acceptation of the proposal he had drawn up.

* * *

Welcome, welcome, welcome to my world of crack pairings! For those of you who don't know I am writing a story called 80 challenge, where I post a one shot a day for 80 days. It is made up of every Sakura pairing there is. This little what ever this is comes from day number 32, and well it was different and seems to write itself so here I am fleshing it out! YAY! This will probably be a four shot; five shot at the most. So please stay tuned!


	2. Live With It

Sakura sat in the windowsill of her apartment. Everything was in boxes; labeled for her new home, storage or goodwill. She was lucky she had enough clothes to get through the week. She repressed a laugh, most of her clothes were in the goodwill boxes, since she had been supplied a new wardrobe courtesy of her new husband; clothes that had the Hyuuga emblem proudly displayed.

Sakura stared at the sky, the sun was just now rising, and a maid would be around soon to collect her. In a few short hours she would be married to Hiashi, she'd be a clan head's wife.

It had taken six months for the news to get out, giving her time to tie up what few little loose ends she had. Of course everyone had wondered about the cancelled nuptials, but Hinata and Naruto had wasted no time; marrying almost immediately she had served as Naruto's best wo-man. Then the six month hit and Hiashi had called Hinata and Neji home and told them the news; they were disowned from the clan and no longer held and had any obligations. This was extended to their children. He then told them about his marriage to her. He had sent a letter to Hanabi.

Hinata had raced home and in one breath she had told him she hadn't had to marry Neji, because Sakura was marrying her father and that meant new heirs. Naruto had entered her hair in a rage. She had taken the verbal beating with a pinch of salt as he raged and eventually fled her apartment when she refused to say anything. He hadn't talked to her since. They were free to live their lives now.

She however was trapped, though Hiashi did his best to make things better for her. They had lunch together everyday; he would pick her up at the hospital and walk her to a local restaurant where they would eat and converse. If they needed to talk and the matter was serious they would meet within what was soon to be, _their_ rooms. Overall she found that Hiashi was the only one she could talk to as her friends drew away from her; most likely for Hinata's disownment.

Still she plowed through; taking missions, working at the hospital, attending her lessons on how to be lady of the house. The rest of her time was spent mainly in Tsunade's presence, doing paperwork and talking. Something told Sakura that Tsunade had figured out, to some degree, what was going on. Perhaps that was why she had stopped looking for a way for Sakura to get out of it, and the woman had looked. A knock on the door forced Sakura out of her thoughts. It was time.

Sakura stood next to Hiashi; schmoozing the many political figures that had attended their wedding. She still wore the white kimono though the white face paint was now gone in exchange for more natural make-up and her hair had been let down out of the more traditional do and instead it had been pulled back and allowed to flow back in soft waves.

Her eyes scanned the crowd as Hiashi continued to talk. Her friends had been invited though none of them had RSVP'd or come; then her eyes landed on a familiar face and she excused herself.

Shikamaru stood near the back, dressed for the event. Stopping in front of him she waited. He motioned with his to follow and she glanced back at Hiashi, his eyes were trained on her and then he gave a barely perceivable nod and she was off. Shikamaru led her to the public gardens, and stopped by the ponds. He took out a cigarette, lit it and took a drag. "Do you know what kinda hell you've put me through this past year." Sakura raised an eyebrow, "How much of Ino's whining and complaining I've had to listen to since this whole thing came out?" He didn't let her answer "All of it, cause she feels awkward going to you now!" He took another drag of his cigarette. "But they're happy, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and TenTen. You freed them."

"Does anyone else know?" Sakura's voice was quiet; she didn't want to be overheard.

"Neji has an inkling, and I think Shino figured it out."

"Don't let them say anything. I want Naruto to enjoy his life with Hinata. He won't if he knows I traded my freedom for hers."

Shikamaru nodded and bent down to extinguish the bud. "I've got to go, and no doubt they're looking for the bride."

Sakura nodded and turned to leave as Shikamaru disappeared in a swirl of leaves. She found her place beside Hiashi and held it until the night ended and they walked back to their rooms. He helped her out of the kimono. "What did Nara want?"

Sakura sighed, and shifted she really needed to use the bathroom "He figured it out." Hiashi hmmed "So did Shino, and he thinks Neji, in his words, has an inkling."

Hiashi harrumphed "Neji doesn't have an inkling, he simply knows. Sakura shrugged and the rest of the under robes fell from her body. Stepping out of the pool of fabric she walked into the bathroom where a maid had already laid out a red silk nightgown.

The elders had made their desire for an heir, a male heir, very clear when she and Hiashi had met them. She was already preparing herself for the fight that would ensue over her children's training, teams and her general raising of said children. She would make sure that they were happy, that she was there to help shoulder some of their responsibilities. She would make sure Hiashi didn't miss out on the things he had last time. She was going to make sure that their children came first and that the clan wasn't able to dig their claws in. She was going to change things.

Giving once last glance to her reflection in the mirror Sakura left the bathroom. It was time to start her marriage.

* * *

So this is turning out longer than I expected. It's most likely gonna be a five shot and I already have chapter 3 written that will be out tomorrow. To my 80 day challenge readers; I've posted a one shot follow-up for my Asuma/Sakura arc, it's called Close to the Heart, check it out. Also if you're thinking "Wow UNCPanda you sure are being productive today," I'm not, I'm really not. The heat went out in my house yesterday and instead of holing up in my room to write where there are distractions, I am in the family room where there is a fire surrounded by my family. Just as distracting but easier to tune out. Plus I'd rather keep my fingers and toes and nose. It's below thirty where I am, and that's cold.


	3. The Written Letter

Sakura trudged into the Hyuuga compound, body aching and thoroughly exhausted. People bowed as she walked through the hallways, giving small nods until she finally reached the wing where her room was kept. It had been a year and a half since she had first walked the hallway, and made the proposal to her now husband that had freed her friends and his children. Sliding the screen door open Sakura entered and slid the door shut.

"You're home early." Sakura looked up to see Hiashi meditating in the private gardens that expanded off of their rooms.

"It was unusually slow; I expect that they'll send for me at some time during the night." She explained, her hands going through the motions to seal the room and gardens from any listening ears. It was a genjustus that manipulated hearing and seeing, preventing eavesdroppers from listening or looking in. "We're clear." She announced unbuttoning her shirt and letting it fall to the ground. She smiled as Hiashi's byakugan activated beneath his closed eyes. She unzipped her skirt and allowed that to fall as well before slipping on a yutaka.

The wing their rooms resided on housed several other guest bedrooms, two offices, a small dining room (for breakfast and lunch, dinner was held with the elders and a more formal affair), and a small space for entertaining. The wing was private; the only people allowed within it were herself, Hiashi, and one branch member that cleaned. Even then all drawers and closets were sealed and now that Sakura was here she cleaned their bedroom and offices. There were some things that needed to be kept private.

Walking out to the garden she sat down on the stone edge of the pond that sat a few feet behind Hiashi's meditating spot. He opened his eyes, the veins around his eyes vanishing, and he watched her with a small smile "You received a letter."

Sakura smiled as she lifted her legs to rest on the edge of the pond, allowing one foot to dip in the water. "Who from?"

"I don't know, though it arrived the usual way."

"Shino's bugs?"

He nodded and stood, moving fluidly to his feet and vanished within their rooms for a moment before reappearing a moment later a white sealed letter in hand. She took it from him and looked at him with a grin as he sat down beside her "You sure you didn't peak?"

He chuckled "No, of course not."

Sakura hmmed "Just like you would never use your abilities to watch me undress?"

"I never claimed that. Plus a husband has a right to admire his wife." Sakura chuckled as her dry foot was lifted into his lap and he began rubbing it as she read the letter. Exchanges such as these had become common since their marriage six month ago. They had each become the other's best friend and a friendship had most defiantly formed. Because of it they had a marriage the only thing missing was love; and Sakura wasn't sure that was something that would ever come.

"It's from Shino." She muttered her eyes scanning the paper. Then her foot was out of his lap as she turned to sit upright, as she began rereading.

"What is it?"

She laid the letter in her lap and then stood up, she still hadn't answered him. "Sakura?"

She turned to face him and handed him the letter and not giving him a chance to read she told him "Hinata is pregnant."

Hiashi folded the letter not bothering to read it "We're going to be grandparents." He was almost certain the comment would take her mind off of things when she didn't even pause to glare at him. "Sakura?"

She still didn't answer him, as she disappeared into their rooms. He faintly heard the sound of a drawer opening and closing and then she was in the doorway again; one of her hands hidden by the sleeve of her yukata. He considered using his byakugan but decided to wait. She sat back down next to him, she held out something rectangular towards him and he took and watched as she pulled her legs up to her chest. He looked down and examined it the tiny stick and then turned to her "When did you take this?"

She seemed to sink into herself a bit "About two weeks ago. My monthly gift didn't come and I decided to see, it came back positive but there are false tests so I waited another week and then took another one and it came back positive too. So I took an actual test today at the hospital . . . it came back positive. I had planned to tell you over dinner tonight but . . ."

"Grandfather and father again all in one year, how far along are you?"

"Twelve weeks."

"That explains your nausea and why you've been so tired lately."

"Yeah. I got Tsunade Shishou to do an ultra sound and heard the baby's heartbeat." She was crying now and Hiashi wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. "I'm happy and I'm sad and I'm scared, and, and . . ."

"And it's your hormones running wild."

She was sniffling now "But I do feel it; I'm happy because we're having a baby, and I'm sad because Naruto and Hinata haven't talked to me since the announcement and all of my other friends, even the ones who know keep their distance when they can, and I'm scare because this clan is crazy and Hiashi Hyuga I'll be damned if I let this clan of yours sink their claws into our baby and. . ."

Hiashi let his wife continue on rambling until she finally took a breath and began to settle down. She clung to him then and his heart swelled; she had only done this a few times; the first being when they had first agreed and then when Naruto refused to return her letters. He had to hold himself back from going after the boy for the crying fit he had sent his wife into and now. She was upset and he would do his best to comfort her.

Hours later after they had had dinner and Sakura was fast asleep with the screen doors to the garden open allowing in fresh air Hiashi sat at the Kotatsu and began penning a letter.

The next day a Hyuuga messenger showed up at the apartment shared by the small Uzumaki family and Hinata took it with a silent thanks and Naruto hovering over her shoulder. Opening it she began to read with Naruto over her shoulder.

_Hinata, _

_ You will soon be an older sister again. I thought you and your husband would like to know. _

_ -Your father _

The letter dropped to the floor.


	4. Shopping in Old Konoha

"I just don't see why I have to go on maternity leave now; I'm only six months along."

Hiashi watched his wife putter around the room, getting dressed. Her face was red, and if she had been a bird her chest most likely would have been puffed out. She was six months pregnant, her belly had grown, her back had begun to trouble her, and she couldn't be on her feet long. Then there was the council who had put the request in to the Hokage to put her on bed rest . . . but Sakura really didn't need to know that; those hormones had made her just the tiniest bit crazy. Her slaughtering the entire Hyuuga council would not be a good thing.

"I don't know Sakura, I am not the doctor."

Sakura allowed her dress to slide down her body; it was a black and white floral print dress, sleeveless, with a black bow that tied in the front, and a black rim on the bottom of the dress; it landed right above the knee. Dresses had become her outfit of choice; pants made her feel fat and kimonos restricted her movement she had said. She scowled at him for a moment before grabbing her purse

Hiashi stood and put his hand on her back, guiding her out of their room they paused outside the door as Hiashi sealed the room. After he finished they continued along their way out of the compound and through the streets of Konoha.

It was May now and Konoha was at the perfect temperature in Sakura's opinion. Her hand in the crook of Hiashi's arm they made their way through the town. Very little of old Konoha remained, but what bit remained was Sakura's favorite and each time they went to the doctor appointments or shopping trips Hiashi made sure to take her through those parts. They seemed to put her somewhat at ease, but eventually the old gave way to the new but Sakura seemed to stay in the past.

The newly rebuilt Konoha reflected the old, only perhaps a bit more advanced, more thought out. It thrived with stores both new and old. Among those were baby stores; almost all of which Sakura had dragged Hiashi to. In her words; they were in this together, and there was no way in hell she was letting him miss out on anything. So, resigned to his fate Hiashi had dutifully attended every doctor appointment and accompanied her on browsing trips, though they had yet to actually buy anything, they hadn't even painted the nursery yet. That happened to be on Sakura's list for the upcoming weekend, but that was the weekend now was for actually buying the things that they needed.

Walking into one of the higher end stores Sakura went to work, while Hiashi simply took a seat near the front of the store and watched as Sakura took control and one of the sales associates followed behind her. He pitied the poor girl. "Hiashi, what do you think of this one?" Hiashi looked up to see her pointing at a bassinet, in a white wicker style; light green ribbon was woven in and the hood was in the same color, with light blue woven in.

"You don't want the regular blue?"

Sakura rolled her eyes "Everyone does blue Hiahsi," she turned to the sales girl "Isn't that right?"

The poor girl stuttered and lowered her eyes "Y . . Yes Hyuuga-sama."

Hiashi sighed, he had escaped it the first two times, but Sakura was in control, had been from the beginning. When they announced that she was pregnant she had in plain terms that told the council that they would have nothing to do with the raising of their children. There would be no nanny, their children would go through the academy, join teams, build bonds and grow up. She had made it very clear the Hiashi would train their son to take over and that he would take over when Hiashi was ready to retire.

"What do you think about this for the crib?" Hiashi sighed and stood up, Sakura was in the 'I want your opinion mood.' Walking over he examined the crib, it was more traditional, painted in a sleek black.

"Very masculine."

Sakura laughed, "I figured we could pair it with the same green bedding and bed skirt."

"Wonderful idea."

"After that I figure we could start dressing him in pink tutus and pretty dresses."

Hiashi rolled his eyes "I'd rather more traditional boy clothing."

Sakura chuckled "Just making sure that you're paying attention. I picked out the matching changing table and dressers. Everything's already paid for I just wanted to show you."

Hiashi smiled, "I saw the bill."

The bell over the door jingled and Sakura's attention went to the door, and Hiashi listened to her intake of breath. The baby's chakra had started interfering with Sakura's chakra and her senses about a month ago. He had sensed them moments before they had entered.

He turned his head in the same direction, schooling his features into a blank façade, the one he had worn for years, since he had become head of the clan and until he married Sakura and she had forced him to open. It was strange how easy it was to slip back into it.

Naruto Uzumaki froze at the sight of Sakura, his once surrogate sister, then his eyes shifted to Hiashi and they narrowed. Unconsciously, he moved his body in front of Hinata, and her own pregnant belly. Sakura's hand found its way to Hiashi's arm, his eyes went to her and she shook her head. "I want to go home."

"Sakura,"

"Stress is bad, for me and for the baby," Naruto's eyes went to her belly as though he hadn't seen it before. "Hiashi, I want to go home." She stressed the words and he nodded, and they left the store. Sakura refused to meet Naruto's eyes.


	5. The Truth Comes Out

Hinata watched Naruto pace their living room. After the impromptu meeting at the baby store, Naruto had very quickly gathered their friends in order to tell them about Sakura. After all, the girl had stayed out of their way for the most part; avoiding them. Any news about the Hyuuga clan was kept secret as it always was and anything that was leaked was not whispered around them. All and all it had been a little over a year and six months since any of them had seen or spoken to their once pink haired friend "I can't believe her, and him, he listened to her!"

"Wait. . . . he listened to her?" Hinata shot Hanabi a glare; she did not need her riling him up anymore.

"She said go and they went!" Hanabi turned to her for confirmation, reluctantly she nodded. The girl had returned to the village a month ago, with a broken heart and a broken ego. She was currently living in their spare bedroom. Naruto finally stopped, a look of defeat rising to claim his features "She's changed, she's not Sakura anymore." Hinata could not argue with that, she simply nodded in agreement with her husband's position.

A glass shattering on the other side of the room drew everyone's attention. Neji had been patient, listening to this nonsense about Sakura. He knew the truth, had figured it out only months after the announcement, and after conversing with Shino and Shikamaru it had been confirmed, but Naruto was blind to it, so were the rest of his friends. "I refuse to sit here and listen to you talk about the people that . . ."

"Neji!" His eyes focused on the Nara whom everyone had believed to be asleep. He was sitting now; awake and alert "Respect their wishes."

Neji shook his head and looked at Naruto "He opened my eyes, let me open his."

Shikamaru stood "They don't want his eyes open."

Neji met him in the middle of the room. "I refuse to listen to him badmouth them."

"This is what they want."

"Then I shall leave," he turned to Tenten who was standing slightly behind him, their daughter in her arms "I will be home late tonight. Do not wait up." He quickly kissed both their foreheads and then he was gone.

Everyone's eyes went to Shikamaru who now stood in the middle of the room by himself. "Shikamaru . . . what's going on?"

Shikamaru turned to face the blonde "It's not my place to say, but I can't listen to this either Naruto. I can't."

Ino stood up, but Choji pulled her back down into his lap, cutting her off from whatever she was about to say, and then Shikamaru was also gone. Kiba was the one who broke the silence "So we're apparently out of the loop."

Naruto shook his head "Not for long."

Neji allowed himself to be led down halls he hadn't seen in nearly a year and a half. Stopping at the wing his uncle's bedroom resided in he passed his fellow former branch member and continued down the hallway. Reaching the door he sunk to his knees and waited. It took five minutes for the door to open, and he hid his smile at Sakura's shocked face. "Neji."

"May I come in Hyuuga-sama." She shifted to the side allowing the man to enter. She shut the door and completed the seals before leading him into the gardens.

Crossing her arms across her chest she sat down at the edge of the pond. Neji continued standing. "Hiashi is in a meeting with the elders currently Neji, he'll be out shortly."

"I'm not here to talk to my uncle."

Sakura sighed "Then what are you here for Neji?"

"To thank you."

Sakura smiled, it held no cheer though "So you figured it out then?"

He nodded "Most likely sooner than you think."

"Did Shika ever talk to you about it?"

He shook his head, his hands going behind his back "No. It's an unspoken rule, don't talk about it and it's not real. Of course that doesn't stop him or Shino from sending you letters."

"I couldn't let him go completely, he's my brother."

Neji nodded "I came close to telling them this afternoon you know. Naruto was running his mouth."

"Naruto runs his mouth, I run my mouth, Kakashi can run his mouth, and all kinds of ugly spills out of Sai's mouth; it's a bad habit of team seven."

"You don't deserve that misjudgment."

"I deserve everything I get Neji."

"You saved us."

"I made amends Neji, and even what I've done isn't enough to repay him for all he's done for me."

"Amends for what? What is that Hyuuga bastard forcing you into Sakura-chan?"

Sakura's heart clenched at the sound of her name, at the sound of her brother's voice. "Naruto."

He stepped out from behind the shoji screen and she silently cursed her lack of senses; twice in one day? She turned to glare at Neji. He had led him here, and let him hear. Naruto approached her, and Neji very quickly blocked his path. Naruto growled at the man "I'm not going to hurt her; it's your uncle you need to worry about."

"Naruto," he stopped his sentence to meet her gaze and his eyes softened; he'd get her out of this. "I wasn't talking about Hiashi." He made a move to go forward and was once again blocked by Neji. Sakura stood and approached him, patting Neji's shoulder the once Hyuuga genius moved aside and she took Naruto's hand. "I was talking about you Naruto." His eyebrows knitted in confusion "You've been my savior since we were genin Naruto. You were always there even when you weren't; that silent voice in my head that told me to keep going, keep training. You were forced to kill Sasuke because of me . . ."

"Sakura that was never a question to who I'd choose between you two, but I broke my promise . . ."

Sakura shook her head "No you didn't, you brought him home and you fought for his name to go on the stone, you kept your promise; but that's not what this is about. This about you always having to fight, about you having that one thing that would make and keep you happy; it's about you getting the family you always wanted and deserved."

Naruto gripped her hand "I don't understand."

"The day you found out Hinata and Neji were being forced to get married you came to my apartment, drunk with a full six-pack in hand. You told me everything about it and you asked me why the world hates you, and I couldn't answer that question but I was determined to fix it for you. I already knew Hiashi at that point, his vision had become stressed and I was fixing it. I sent him a letter and he told me there was nothing he could do short of marrying a new wife and having new heirs. So I started searching the archives and old files and there was nothing and soon enough it was two weeks before the wedding and I was desperate. I sent him a letter asking what he was willing to do to make sure the happiness of those he loved most was kept. He didn't respond right away. He sent me a response a week later asking me to come meet him for tea. I came and we came to an understanding."

Naruto's brow had come undone, his face in a state of disbelief. "Sakura how could you . . ."

She pulled away "Hiashi will be back soon, and it's been an eventful day I need a nap." She walked back into the room, to find Hiashi already there standing against the door. She smiled at him and he nodded and opened the door as Naruto and Neji filed in. Naruto didn't even look at the man, but Neji did. Hiashi put a hand on his nephew's shoulder and then watched him walk away. He closed the door and began sealing the room. "So they know now?"

He received no answer and turned. Sakura was not where she had been. Walking into the garden his heart stopped. Sakura was splayed on the ground and she wasn't moving.

* * *

Everyone say hello to the cliff hanger as I run and hide. UMMMMM anyways, I was in a tiny little car accident yesterday (Not my fault thank GOD), but I felt a bit synical when I woke up this morning, so you get this. I literally have one more chapter planned out and then an epilougue and then I shall out the COMPLETE stamp on this :) Now I am off to update Whisper in the Wind or 80 day challenge I have not decided yet.


	6. No Visitors

Sakura was groggy when she woke up and the sound of a beeping machine immediately grated her nerves. Stirring in the bed she felt a needle in her arm, her mind began processing; it was an IV. "Easy Sakura." The voice was feminine and after a moment Sakura placed it.

"Shishou?" The woman came into focus.

"You fainted Sakura."

Sakura croaked a laugh "I figured."

"You were a bit dehydrated so I had an IV put in."

"Where's Hiashi?"

Tsunade scoffed "I sent him and the elders into the waiting room. They were like buzzards ready to swoop at a moment's notice."

Sakura rolled her eyes as Tsunade helped her sit up. "I need to see . . ."

"Like HELL, I am going in THERE!"

Sakura stiffened at the sound of that voice, as the memories of earlier in the day came back; the heart monitor began racing, echoing her heart. Tsunade immediately sat down next her, rubbing her back to soothe the girl "Calm down Sakura, think of the baby." Sakura began gulping down air, and Tsunade stood. The Hokage stomped over to the door and wrenched it open. The door stuck to the wall. Sakura's eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Hiashi stood in front of the door flanked by Neji, and Kobe, a branch member Sakura had trained as a medic. Their bloodlines were activated and Shikamaru and Shino were holding Naruto back while Hanabi stood in front of Hinata.

"Just what the hell do you think you idiots are doing?" Tsunade was about ready to haul off and kick ass. All eyes turned towards the female Hokage. She raised an eyebrow and stances began to relax, and back away from each other. "Now what is going on?"

Naruto didn't even allow her to take a breath before responding "He won't let me see Sakura-chan and I need to talk to her."

Hiashi's eyes narrowed as he placed himself more within the doorway, blocking Sakura's view "That will not be happening. It's your faul . . ."

"Hiashi!" All eyes but her husband's turned towards her, "It's not his fault, and I was dehydrated. Please just come in and shut the door, I don't need this now and I just . . . I need . . ." Hiashi's shoulder relaxed and he backed into the room before closing it quietly. Hiashi closed his eyes and braced his hands on the door, "Hiashi, please." Her voice sounded weak, tired. He turned to face her; she was holding a hand out towards him.

He walked towards her, closed the door, took the hand and kissed her palm. She brought the hand down to his cheek and cupped his face. He stared into green eyes and then he kissed her. Breaking apart he braced his forehead against hers and whispered words that broke her heart "Don't leave, please don't leave."

That's when it hit her, the secret was out, and soon it would spread through the village. Their son would be the next head of the Hyuuga clan, she had fulfilled her duty, and she could have very well left the minute her son was born. She didn't let the thought go any farther than that, feeling slightly nauseated by the idea.

She had made a promise when she married Hiashi, and she damn well planned to keep it. She tilted her head and pressed a kiss to his jaw line. Then she took his hand and placed it on her belly "I'm not going anywhere Hiahshi. When I said till death do us part I meant it."

She watched his eyes close and a small smile grace his lips as his hand moved to a spot the baby like to kick. Bending down he kissed the top of her belly and whispered something too low for her to hear. A moment later a kick came and Sakura let out a breath at the reassurance that their son was okay.

Sakura remained in the hospital overnight, Hiashi sleeping in the chair next to her bed the entire time. They left the hospital before the sun was up; Sakura had been put on what Tsunade had deemed partial bed rest; she wasn't allowed to do any strenuous activity and wasn't allowed to use her chakra. Her diet was also to be monitored; drink plenty of fluids, and stay off her feet for the majority of the day.

Only the store keepers and shinobi on guard duty were up tis early. Kobe followed a small distance behind them. Entering the compound she was met with warm greetings and a small chastisement from the elders Sakura and Hiashi made their way to their room. Once inside Sakura settled down on the bed and settled in for a nap.

She was woken up hours later by small kicks to her bladder and soft voices; Hiashi and the maid Kiko. "She's sleeping, turn them away."

"Hinata-sama wishes to speak with you as well Hyuuga-sama."

"I am needed here with my wife, give my apologies."

"Of course Hyuuga-sama." Sakura listened to the door close and the small rush of wind as the seals took their place.

Sakura rolled over on to her side to stare at Hiashi "You could have gone."

He shook his head "my place is here with you."

"For the next three months?"

"I never said I wouldn't go out."

She smiled "Good, because then I'd get sick of you really quickly."

He sat down on the edge of the bed "Don't worry I have meetings, and a mission here and there and I'm sure other things will occur."

Sakura nodded as a shadow appeared, she had a feeling she knew what it was about. "Do you want to see them?"

"Who is it?"

"Your childhood."

Sakura paused and then she shook her head, "I'm not up to it."

Hiashi nodded and went to tell the maid. She couldn't take a reunion just yet, she needed time; she glanced at Hiashi's shoulders, they were tense. Apparently her husband needed time as well.

* * *

So there will be a least one more chapter for this story two at the most, then an epilogue. Expect an update for Whisper in the Wind by tomorrow. Also I think that when I finish this story I'm going to expand on the Madara chapter in 80 day challenge in a similar style to this. I've also been asked about updates to Cloud on the Horizon and all I can say it writers block and just be glad it hasn't spread to my other stories. Also it's snowing here! That's it for now.


	7. I'll Wait for the Girl

When Sakura's water broke she had been beyond ready to give birth. By the second week of bed rest restlessness had set in along with annoyance; annoyance with the elders, annoyance that she couldn't see her feet, annoyance that she couldn't work and so on the list went. When her water did break a certain amount of panic set in. The elders all at once started making plans, and Hiashi was nowhere to be found. Meanwhile Sakura grabbed her bag and with the Kiko's help she made it to the front where another maid, a younger one stood ready to help. Smiling at the woman, she leaned on the younger girl while Kiko took her bag and made sure she was steady; and they made their way to the hospital.

From her hospital bed Sakura watched as Kiko put her clothes in the dresser. Her hand rubbing her belly "Exactly how long do you think I'm going to be in labor?" Kiko paused but didn't answer; smart woman. "Seriously though Kiko let's be optimistic and not put my clothes away."

"I simply don't want there to be a mess."

Sakura nodded "Yes, because when I'm in the midst of pain of childbirth I'll be thinking about how nicely you've packed away my clothes."

Kiko smiled. Many things had changed since Hiashi had married the young pink haired woman; the clan had become more unified if you didn't count the elders and things just seemed to flow more smoothly. She had also come to be very fond of her new mistress, something the old woman was weary to do with anyone she hadn't known for at least twenty years, but the girl was kind and kept Hiashi in his place; something that had been hard even when he was a child. "You just had a contraction didn't you?"

Sakura crossed her arms across her chest "Smart ass."

She smiled as she put away the last piece of clothing and set the baby bag, packed with everything Sakura would need, on top of the dresser. "Remember your breathing exercises, Sakura-sama."

"How about you go get something to eat Kiko." Figuring that the best course of action at this point in time was giving in, Kiko left the room in search of lunch.

Leaning back against the pillows Sakura took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It was finally here; she'd be a mother soon. "Of course you'd get the nicest biggest room, but with that forehead where else would they put you?" And there went any tranquility she might have had. Opening her eyes Sakura gazed at the blonde woman standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here Ino?"

Ino met her gaze "I work here, or have you forgotten?"

"You have Thursdays off, and you never work night shifts."

Ino rolled her eyes "Well someone had to pick up the slack you left."

"Well don't worry pig, I'll be . . ." Stopping mid-sentence, Sakura's hands curled in the sheets and her eyes closed as a contraction hit. Then a hand took hers and Sakura squeezed as chakra coated it, protecting it from her grip. The contraction lessened and Sakura release the hand and looked into eyes she hadn't seen in two years "What are you really doing here Ino? Thursdays are flower days for you."

"I had my own prenatal care to tend to."

Glancing down Sakura studied her once best friend's abdomen; it was barely there but Sakura could just make out a teeny tiny bump. "When did that happen, who did it happen with?"

Ino's brow furrowed "You don't know?"

"Would I be asking if I did?"

"I sent you an invitation!"

Sakura almost growled "Well I didn't get it."

"That's impossible, I hand delivered it, you were supposed to be a bridesmaid!"

"INO! Just tell me who it is and we'll figure it out later."

"Choji. We got married four months after you did. I sent you an invitation Sakura, I really did. We all sent you invitations; Tenten and Neji, Gaara and Matsuri, Kurenai and Kakashi, and all of them were hand delivered, by either the bride or groom."

"I never got any of them. I mean I had heard about a few of them, but I never got any invitations. Who did you give them to?"

"The elders, we were told you weren't available and that they would be sure to pass them on."

"Why didn't you approach me at the hospital, or Shikamaru say something in the letters or. . ." Ino's hand went to her back and she started rubbing as several machines started beeping, and another contraction hit.

"Deep breaths Sakura, stress is bad, and makes contractions worse. Deep breaths now." Sakura did as instructed; closing her eyes she took long deep breaths and waited for the mild pain to pass.

Once it was over she turned back to Ino "Why?"

"We worked opposite shifts Sakura, and you made the schedule, not to mention you fled any time you sensed my chakra, I figured you didn't want to see me, and Shika probably didn't feel like it was any of his business."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, Hinata convinced him to invite you guys, to mend the bridge. You were his sister and he wanted you there, but when you didn't respond he figured you didn't want anything to do with him, with any of us and everything just spiraled out of control after that. He was hurt and when he found out why you had married _him_ Naruto went off the deep end, started a fight with Shika and Shino; Kakashi sensei and Sai had to hold him back while Hinata calmed him down." Sakura's eyes closed. How had things gotten so out of hand? How had everything spiraled so out of control? "He went to see you."

Sakura nodded "I know I just wasn't up to it."

"Well, next time you see him tell him that, he's been annoying us all to hell and back about what you think and what's going on in your mind and I was sick of hearing about you after the first week of it."

Sakura nodded "I will."

"Good. Now where's Hyuuga-sama?"

Sakura shrugged "He went out earlier today, I was asleep and he left a note. It didn't say where. A perfect time though, isn't?"

Ino nodded and scooted her over, lying down next to her friend on the edge. "In the meantime I will stay right here, with you."

Sakura clenched Ino's hand as another contraction hit. "What do you want pig?"

Ino gave a sly grin as Sakura released her hand "What makes you think I want anything?"

Sakura gave her a look "You never do anything for free."

"I just want to be the baby's fairy god mother."

"It's a boy."

"I'll wait for the girl."

* * *

I have been promising this chapter for a week! Anyways here it is. Tell me what you think.


	8. Potato

Three hours into Sakura's labor Hiashi was nowhere to be found and Sakura was starting to think when Hiashi did show up she was going to castrate him for putting her through this type of pain, then she was going to pull an Itachi and murder the clan's elders for demanding there be no pain relieving drugs when she gave birth. At the time she hadn't cared, in fact she had been pretty sure she could handle it; she was wrong.

Holding back a scream as a contraction hit, Ino coached her, her chakra coated hand withstanding Sakura's grip as Kiko calmly watched from a chair on the left side of the room out of reaching distance. "Where is Hiashi? If he doesn't get his ass here soon I'm gonna kick it. Furthermore if he thinks he's going to pull these kind of stunts once the baby is born, he's got another thing coming."

Ino smirked and used a slightly louder voice. "Now tell me how you really feel about him!"

"Trying to get me in trouble, Mrs. Yamanaka?"

The voice was music to Sakura's ears as Hiashi appeared in the door, Neji, Naruto and Choji behind him.

Sakura watched, coated in sweat, as Ino put on her most political smile "It's Akimichi, Hyuuga-sama and someone had to be here to help my dear, best friend Sakura." So that was a yes to the trouble, Ino must have sensed his chakra.

"I figured by the way your husband," He motioned to Choji "was looking for you, but I'd rather be on the safe side."

Ino's eyes narrowed and she stepped forward and Sakura snapped. "How about you two take this little power struggle game out in the hall, because if you haven't noticed I am giving birth at the moment and I DO NOT NEED THIS!" Hiashi was at her side a second later and she finally noticed that he was in uniform "You had a mission?"

He sat down on the side of her bed, took her hand and nodded "Apparently Uzumaki complained a bit too much to the Hokage and she decided she wanted us to talk it out so we didn't stress you out and so she didn't have to hear about it."

"Baa-chan lured us there under mission pretenses! We've been there talking for almost five hours! She wouldn't even let us eat." Sakura smiled at Naruto who stood in the doorway pouting and held out the hand Hiashi wasn't holding. He looked slightly surprised but made his way over to take it. Gripping it he smiled at her "Don't worry Sakura-chan we fixed everything."

Neji snorted in the doorway before going to take the seat by Kiko, "You yelled, and bickered while I had to play referee. I fixed everything." The two men glared at the Hyuuga prodigy and she gripped their hands tightly before they could rebuttal.

"No more harsh words, I am bringing this baby into a happy healthy environment and one way or another you will both be a part of that even if I have to get one of the nurses to drug you.

"I'll do it." Ino volunteered from the doorway where she had joined Choji. He nudged her playfully before throwing out some polite goodbyes and dragging his wife away. Promising they'd be back once the baby was born.

Sakura turned to Hiashi "By the way the elders have taken my mail over the past year and a half. I trust that you'll relate to them that if the letters they have taken are not sitting outside the door to our bedroom by the time I get back, that their tea might start tasting funny." Hiashi's eyes widened a small fraction then closed before he nodded "The same goes for if it ever happens again."

Hiashi smiled "Agreed."

Sakura was in labor another ten hours before her son was born. During that time Hiashi, Naruto and Neji kept a constant watch as slowly her childhood friends and teachers trickled in one by one. A very pregnant Hinata and a scowling Hanabi had been among the last to leave before Hinata was forced to go home due to a back ache.

When it was time Naruto and Neji left the room allowing the small family their moment, while Tsunade delivered the baby. Hisao Hyuuga was born on September sixth at two thirty one AM. He weighed six pound eleven ounces and looked just like his father, and just like his mother he came into the world screaming and kicking.

Sakura watched as Naruto and Neji left the hospital room; having made sure their nephew was safe, they were headed home to report to their wives and catch what little sleep they could before having to go to work tomorrow.

Holding a freshly cleaned Hiasao in her arms Hiashi watched from Sakura's side as one finger softly rubbed their son's cheek. Sakura smiled "He looks like a potato."

Hiashi sighed "He looks like a Hyuuga."

Sakura smiled her green eyes on their son "A cute potato."

Hiashi was near a growl "He's a Hyuuga."

Sakura gave a soft laugh "A Hyuuga Potato." Hiashi was certain his eye was twitching. A hand on his thigh stopped it "I'm kidding Hiashi, he's beautiful and wonderful and I may be a little biased or maybe it's because I pushed him out of my body, but I'm pretty sure he's perfect."

Hiashi smiled before holding out his arms in which his wife placed their son "He's a Hyuuga what do you expect."

"Nothing more." Hiashi turned to look at her and met her gaze "I love you Hiashi, and I wouldn't change anything."

Hiashi smiled and bent forward to kiss his wife's head "I love you too Sakura," He looked down at their son "more than you'll ever know."

* * *

So this is the last chapter, expect an epilogue by the end of the week, which will explain more of the discussions between Sakura and Naruto and give a glimpse of over all life after everything works out. This has been an amazing story, thank you every one for the support. Be sure to be on the look out for more strange Sakura pairings and I'll se y'all in the Epilogue which will be posted in this story, and clearly labled.

P.S.: Hisao means life story


	9. Epilogue: In the Garden

This was his last hope, he needed to find her. He made his way bare footed through the winding hallways to the wing of the compound that had been his home his entire life. Now he and his family had their own wing. Nodding to the maid that stood at the entrance he made his way all the way down, to his parent's room.

Knocking on the door Hisao waited five minutes before knocking again, it was another three minutes before the sliding door simply cracked. Opening the door just enough to get in he closed it behind him and watched as it sealed itself. He followed the string of chakra into the gardens. He hadn't seen them since he was a boy, but they were still just as beautiful; his mother had taken great care of them.

She sat on the edge of the pond, and for a moment Hisao felt himself go back; back to a time when her hair was still pink, and there were no lines on her face. A time where his father a newly born baby brother sat beside her while he sat in her lap. Then he was in the present. She wore one of his father's old mission shirts; he imagined it was because it smelt like him, underneath she wore her black pant shorts. "Mother."

Her head turned towards him and she smiled, a strand of long gray hair falling in front of her eyes. "Hisao, what are you doing here?"

"The funeral is about to start you need to get dressed."

He watched as one eyebrow rose, and a serious look took over her face; it still made him want to quickly apologize and hug her to gain her forgiveness. "Be careful Hisao, you may be head of this clan, you may now be a husband, you may now be a father, but I am still your mother."

He nodded "I apologize, it's just that . . ."

"I know what it is Hisao, the elders expect me there, the clan expects me there, and our family expects me there. But your father expects me here."

"Mother?"

She held out a hand and he took it, sitting at her feet. She began running her fingers through his short brown hair. "I was married to your father for thirty-five years Hisao and all of my favorite memories with him happened in this garden, in this room; all of my favorite family moments." He leaned into her touch "All four of you boys learned to walk in here, you all trained in this garden, Eiji learned to talk in here." Eiji was his youngest brother, and the only one that looked like their mother with his short red hair. "This is where I taught the twins how to heal." The twins, Aki and Haru, had been his father's redemption in a way; no one but his parents knew which one was the oldest they had been born second and third. They had all grown up being treated equal, including himself; the Hyuuga heir. "This is where your father is, not some temple the elders deemed acceptable for the ceremony. Plus you boys can cry openly here." The plural alerted him to the three other presences that had entered. Looking up he met eyes with his brothers and watched as they all took seats; the twins on either side of their mother and Eiji next to him, and slowly the sobs began as the twins each buried their heads in one of her shoulders. Eiji wept from one side of their mother's lap and finally he began to weep as well.

Sakura held her boys as they wept; there were no elders, wives, girlfriends, children, or other people to watch; this was their garden the one place they could all always be free and allow their emotions to flow free. It was where private family meetings had been held, where the boys had trained and learned, and where she had held her first grandchild. This was where Hiashi had handed over his title to Hisao, the day he had married Ume. This is where she had gotten engaged, where she had told Hiashi she was pregnant, where she and Naruto had talked things out after Hisao had been born; where she had wept each time one of them went off to the academy, graduated, went on their first mission, and moved through the ranks. She didn't need to be surrounded by people or go to some extravagant ceremony her husband never would have wanted. She'd deal with the elders later, and Naruto and her friends would deal with everyone else.

They would understand that this was where she had needed to be. Where she and Hiashi had she had lived. Where Hiashi had died. The place where she would one day die. In the garden surrounded by her memories and the love that came with them.

* * *

Well that's a wrap people. I really considered doing this from Hisao's first day at the academy, but this gave an over all view of their life, and I thought this was better. Be on the look out for more weird Sakura pairings from me, who knows I might even try an Ino story. I do have a madaraXsakura and ShikamaruXSakura storied on the way. Thank you all again for your support on this, I never expected people to like it this much thank you so much!

-UNCPanda


	10. YAY! Sequel NEWS!

To all the readers of this story, I have now posted a story called Marriage of Convenience; Outtakes. It will be composed of a bunch of random oneshots dealing with the Marriage of Convenience universe, as well as some moments that might have happened when the story took place, but I simply didn't include. They will be in no certain order and will probably be under 1000 words. First chapter is now up.


End file.
